Operation: DOOKU
by mah29732
Summary: The Galactic Kids Next Door is facing an unlikely threat, this time from the Confederacy, but a certain Count Dooku is rather intrigued by what this organization is, and who might run it.
1. Number Infinity's Urgency

Operation: D.O.O.K.U.

Dangerous

Ominous

Overlord

Kicks in

Ultimatum

Chapter 1: Number Infinity's Urgency

Number Infinity had grew increasingly alarmed by the number of raids the Confederacy had made against the Galactic Kids Next Door and their various headquarters throughout the galaxy. So Number Infinity had called upon the Kids Next Door's two best Earth operatives Nigel Uno and Chad Dickson.

"It's good to finally be on the same side again openly" said Chad to Nigel.

"I wonder what Number Infinity has called us upon for?" asked Nigel.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it must be important" replied Chad.

As the two stepped into the room where Number Infinity was awaiting them, Number Infinity obviously didn't seem like in a good mood at all.

"Whoa, I guess I was right that this is important" said Chad.

"Indeed it is" said Number Infinity, "so much that the very fabric of the Galactic Kids Next Door is at stake, including your friends down on planet Earth Nigel."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nigel.

"His name is Count Dooku, he has been helping the Confederacy invade a number of planets under his control, there is a mysterious figure whom is advising him on these matters, a dark figure whom has no intention to have any room for the Galactic Kids Next Door to stand in his path" said Number Infinity, "I want you two to infiltrate his main flag ship within the Confederate fleet itself."

"You're serious?" asked Chad.

"Alright, a wild mission like this one, this brings back memories when I was fighting Father" said Nigel.

"But this foe I speak of is not like Father at all, he is more crafty than Father ever was" continued Number Infinity, "proceed with caution, for your own safety."

As both Chad and Nigel set out on a shuttle heading far off from the solar system, meanwhile in a nearby solar system in the Outer Rim, Count Dooku had just taken prisoner a few members of the Galactic Kids Next Door whom were putting up a resistance toward the Confederacy.

"Tell me, are you a Republic spy?" asked Count Dooku as he was interrogating Number 33.34 as the poor GKND member was being chained down.

"No, why would we Galactic Kids Next Door want to hang around with another bunch of adults?" replied Number 33.34 as he struggled with the chains.

"It's pointless sir" said the Battledroid, "I don't think they are Republic spies."

"Fool!" roared Count Dooku, "Of course they're spies, just look at them, why would someone setup a hi-technological space station out here in the Outer Rim? It is so the obvious they were doing recon work for the Republic."

"Well, when you put it that way" said the Battledroid.

As the Battledroids hustled Galactic Kids Next Door operatives in prison, Count Dooku was rather intrigued with their technology.

"Hmm, although they might be Republic spies, I'd prefer to acquire what kind of technology they have been developing" said Count Dooku.

As Dooku headed back to the main command center, the shuttle carrying Chad and Nigel had entered Confederate air space. A Battledroid at a console noticed the incoming shuttle.

"Uh, sir, there seems to be an unauthorized shuttle entering our area" said the Battledroid, "any orders?"

"Hmm, I sense there might be more Republic spies onboard, let them land" said Count Dooku.

As the shuttle carrying Nigel and Chad landed on the flag ship, the two got out whom were in their spacesuits ready for any kind of action.

"Alright, let's just do this by the book and get this over with" said Nigel.

"Ready when you are" said Chad as he opened up a hatch for the two to leap into the flag ship itself.

As both headed inside, they began to pass several Battledroids whom were making their way around the ship.

"This area is all clear" said one of the Battledroids.

"Roger, roger" said a second one.

As the squad of Battledroids passed the area, Chad and Nigel leaped out of the air vent readying their weapons drawn for any kind of trouble that'd come their way.

"Come on, we have to rescue any Galactic Kids Next Door operatives that are being held here" said Nigel.

As Nigel and Chad continued to make their way toward the jail section of the ship, two Battledroids spotted the intruders.

"Halt, intruders!" said the Battledroid.

"Just fire at them!" continued the second Battledroid.

"Quickly take them out before they sound the alarm!" cried Chad.

As both Chad and Nigel fired their weapons at the two Battledroids destroying them, they rushed toward the jail where Number 33.34 and the others were being held by Count Dooku.

"Are you Number 1 from Earth?" asked Number 33.34, "Quickly get us out of here!"

"Don't worry, one really easy rescue mission coming right up" said Nigel.

But before Nigel nor Chad could do anything, their weapons literally flew right into the air and headed into the hands of a certain Count Dooku whom was really sitting in the chair the warden was supposed to be.

"I am so glad you two could join me" said Count Dooku, "I do not know if you are Republic spies, but you two have some valuable information that you do not want to keep."

Chad along with Nigel soon found themselves to be prisoners of Count Dooku, they had no choice but to cooperate as Battledroids apprehended them. They both had to think of something if they wanted to survive.


	2. Dooku's Interrogation

Chapter 2: Dooku's Interrogation

Nigel and Chad soon found themselves thrown into separate cells with lasers coming up preventing them from escaping.

"Oh that's just great!" cried Chad.

"Come on, it could be worse" said Nigel.

"You there" said a Super Battledroid to Nigel, "you'll be coming with me, the Count wants to have a word with you."

Nigel swallowed as he was led in handcuffs by the Super Battledroid to where Count Dooku was located in his chambers onboard the ship itself.

"I must say, you are not quite the Republic spy I thought you'd be" said Count Dooku.

"An adult is an adult, there is no way the Galactic Kids Next Door would even bow down to the Republic" said Nigel, "they're just as bad as adults as you are."

"I see where this one-sided talking points is going" continued Count Dooku, "but I am going to give you a chance to prove yourself. Your organization sounds quite vast, that it could probably aide me and my master into stopping the Republic for good."

"An alliance with you, there'll be no such thing" said Nigel.

"I am afraid you'll have no other choice but to obey my every whim of command" continued Count Dooku as he turned around in his arm chair, "you see, as long as you have those handcuffs on you, you can not touch me, nor escape."

As Count Dooku continued his interrogation of Nigel, Chad who was still in his cell needed to have a plan to escape.

"You're trying to find a way to escape?" whispered Number 33.44 to Chad.

"Yea, what does it look like, but we need to think up of a way" continued Chad.

Chad decided perhaps the only way to get the Battledroids to let him go was to pretend to be sick. He then pretended to cough pretty badly to which alerted the two Battledroids.

"Looks like one of the prisoners is sick" said the first Battledroid.

"Think it should be wise just to send in a medical droid?" asked the second Battledroid.

"I want to make sure that he is sick" continued the first Battledroid.

As the two Battlerdoirds lowered the lasers for Chad's cell, they glared into the cell seeing if Chad was really sick or not.

"Are you feeling alright prisoner?" asked the first Battledroid.

"Never been any better suckers!" laughed Chad.

Chad attacked both of the two Battledroids, he knocked their heads right off their bodies.

"Ha, learned that when I was back on Earth" laughed Chad.

"Quick, get us out of here" said Number 33.44.

"Don't worry, I think I know what these codes might do" said Chad.

But as Chad pressed a few wrong buttons, it started to sound the alarm.

"Darn it, I can't find the right button!" cried Chad as he pounded the console, one of the buttons he had pressed ended up freeing the prisoners.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here" said Number 33.44.

As Chad and the other Galactic Kids Next Door then began to escape, an alarm went off to which alerted Count Dooku.

"Your friends are making a mistake they'll certainly pay dearly" said Count Dooku.

The Battledroids along with Super Battledroids were heading straight toward the prison area of the ship. As the droids entered the prison area, Chad along with the others were prepared to hide from the droids.

"Search the area" said the Super Battledroid.

As the droids scattered about, Chad and the other Galactic Kids Next Door members entered the air vents of the ship in the hopes of escaping them. Some of the droids could hear something crawling up in the air vents.

"They must have taken the air vents!" cried a Battledroid.

Count Dooku then immediately uses an inter comm to contact the commanding Super Battledroid.

"Let them go through the air vents" said Count Dooku on the other line with the Super Battledroid, "I have a plan in mind."

As Chad and the other Galactic Kids Next Door then began to make their way through the air vent, they fell what seemed like a garbage pit of some sort.

"What the heck is this!" cried Number 33.44

"Smells bad!" cried Chad as he couldn't believe how badly it smelled.

"Looks like my room" added another operative.

As the scene then changes back to Dooku's interrogation of Nigel, Nigel is shown a computer display of where Chad and the other Galactic Kids Next Door operatives are.

"Now you'll witness the fate of your friends if you and your organization do not comply in supporting me or the Confederacy" said Count Dooku as he pressed a button.

Nigel couldn't believe the horror that Count Dooku was putting them through as they were literally going to be crushed by the walls in the garbage pit they had fallen into.

"I, I" said Nigel as Count Dooku was awaiting those magic words of surrender.

But to Dooku's surprise, Chad had lodged some object preventing members of the Galactic Kids Next Door from being crushed, along with one of the operatives hacking into the console which allowed them to escape the garbage pit.

"Ha, looks like they're more resourceful than you thought they were" laughed Nigel.

"Perhaps" said Count Dooku, "but they won't survive being apprehended by my Battledroids."

As a squad of Battledroids were being sent down to the area where Chad and the other Galactic Kids Next Door operatives were, Nigel needed a plan if he wanted to escape Count Dooku himself.


	3. Taking on Count Dooku

Chapter 3: Taking on Count Dooku

Nigel wasn't about to let Count Dooku have his way at all, as Dooku was prepared to continue the interrogation while his Battledroids would apprehend Chad and the others whom were still trying to find their way out.

"I can see that you want the key to those handcuffs don't you?" asked Count Dooku as he noticed Nigel eyeing on the key card, "Well, forget about it, I am going to learn your origin, and your organization's origin, with such a vast organization that can take control over the minds of every intelligent child being throughout the galaxy, the Confederacy could be an unstoppable force to take control over the galactic youth!"

"We'll never bow down to someone like you" said Nigel.

"I think you do not have a choice here" continued Count Dooku as he got up from the chair.

The Count ended up raising his hands and started to use his lightning Sith powers aiming at Nigel in the attempt to subdue him into making him cooperate, but Nigel was rather fast for the Count. He ended up grabbing the security key card and using it on his handcuffs freeing himself.

"Ha, a Galactic Kids Next Door operative always knows how to escape a situation like this!" laughed Nigel.

"You may have freed yourself from your handcuffs, but your friends will not be so lucky, my battledroids will stop at nothing to apprehend them" continued Count Dooku.

Meanwhile, Chad and the other Galactic Kids Next Door operatives were still around the garbage pit area of the ship, the Battledroids along with Super Battledroids came pouring in hoping to capture anyone of them.

"Search the area for those prisoners" said a Super Battledroid to his fellow Battledroids.

"Roger, roger" replied a Battledroid as they went out to search for Chad and the others.

As the Battledroids went off to search, Chad and the others whom were in hiding waited for the Battledroids to come their way. Chad and the others waited for the Battledroids to get closer until Chad ended up charging at the two Battledroids destroying them both.

"Come on" said Chad as he and the others moved onward.

For the other Battledroids whom continued their search for Chad and the others, Chad and the other Galactic Kids Next Door operatives were elusive to the mechanic soldiers. They were always one step ahead of the Battledroids, even the Super Battledroids whom attempted to find them.

"Those prisoners are quite the crafty ones" said one of the Battledroids, "we searched an entire area for them, and found no trace."

"The Count won't be pleased with this report" said the Super Battledroid, "keep on searching just to make him happy."

Meanwhile for Count Dooku, the Count was having trouble trying to keep Nigel at bay.

"For someone small, you can still have the ability to out maneuver someone like me" said Count Dooku who continued to use his lightning powers at Nigel.

"I fought someone just like you on Earth, and his name was Father, so yes I do have experience fighting a villain like you" laughed Nigel.

"Touchy" continued Count Dooku, "but there'll be no way for you to escape me at all."

Nigel ended up making the Count look like a fool as he was able to dash right out of the Count's chambers. Some Super Battledroids ended up giving chase to Nigel.

"Stop him!" ordered Count Dooku to the two Super Battledroids.

Nigel was indeed running for his life, when he literally bumped right into Chad who was escaping the other Battledroids whom were searching for him and the other Galactic Kids Next Door operatives.

"Boy am I glad to see someone like you" said Nigel.

"Looks like we got ourselves company!" cried Chad as they noticed they were surrounded.

Count Dooku himself had come out of his chambers to witness Nigel and the others surrendering.

"I must say, your organization is quite crafty" said Count Dooku, "which is why I want you to form an alliance with me, join the Confederacy, every youth in the galaxy would want to join the Confederate cause!"

"Never!" roared Nigel, "Our organization does not bow down to any kind of any adults."

That indeed received cheers from his fellow Galactic Kids Next Door operatives whom cheered on Nigel for being rather defiant toward Count Dooku.

"Then I see I have no other choice but to exterminate you for good, you are no different from the Republic" said Count Dooku.

Count Dooku ended up ordering his Battledroids and Super Battledroids to raise their weapons against the Galactic Kids Next Door.

"Got any bright ideas on how to get us out on this one?" asked Chad to Nigel.

"Wait for it" replied Nigel.

As the Battledroids and Super Battledroids carefully aimed at them, Nigel ended up giving the command for his fellow Galactic Kids Next Door operatives to retreat.

"Now!" ordered Nigel.

Both Nigel, Chad and the rest of the Galactic Kids Next Door ended up dodging the oncoming lasers from the Battledroids and Super Battledroids whom only ended up hitting each other in a humiliating friendly fire mishap.

"To the escape pods, hurry!" cried Nigel.

As he and the other Galactic Kids Next Door were just doing that, Count Dooku's rage went up.

"I do not think so!" cried Count Dooku as he was prepared to give chase to the Galactic Kids Next Door.


	4. Escaping Dooku

Chapter 4: Escaping Dooku

Nigel along with Chad and the other Galactic Kids Next Door operatives were running for their lives as an angry Count Dooku was hot on their trail.

"You can run, but you cannot hide, for I will have my way with you" said Count Dooku as he was joined by some other Battledroids.

"Hurry, we have to get to the escape pods" said Chad.

Nigel along with Chad ended up knocking down two Battledroids whom were guarding the escape pod area.

"I'll close the hatch" said Number 33.34 as he then pressed some buttons on the panel closing the sealed door.

Outside the sealed door, Count Dooku ended up ordering a Battledroid to acquire a blow torch to unseal the locked door.

"So, you think you can escape me that easy?" laughed Count Dooku as the Battledroid was quite busy with the blow torch, "Well, think again."

But as the Battledroid took its time with the blow torch, Galactic Kids Next Door operatives ended up getting into the escape pods and leaving the ship.

"Sir, there are a few escape pods already leaving the ship" said a Super Battledroid who came to the Count with the news.

"Hurry up with the blow torch" said Count Dooku.

"I'm going as fast as I can sir" said the Battledroid.

"Oh move aside" said Count Dooku.

The Count used his force push to push the Battledroid aside and instead used his lightsaber in replace of the blow torch to unseal the locked door.

"Oh great, just when we're the ones going to leave the ship!" cried Nigel.

As Chad and Nigel were trying to get to their escape pod, Count Dooku ended up breaking down the sealed door, along with also closing the hatch to the escape pod using his force powers.

"Not so fast" said Count Dooku, "the rest of your organization may have fled, but I still have two of you here, I think my master would like to have a word with you two."

"We can do the humiliation right here if you want it sir" said a Battledroid.

"Perfect" replied Count Dooku.

"And just who is your master anyway?" asked Nigel.

"He is quite a powerful being indeed" replied Count Dooku, "so much so that he has plans far beyond what I cannot even comprehend."

An R2 unit then emerges from the Battledroids that were with Count Dooku showing the hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Master, these are the two intruders I was talking to you about" said Count Dooku.

"I see, quite cunning foes" said Darth Sidious, "in due time, your organization shall submit to me."

"Ha, we'll never surrender to you" said Chad.

"Yea, the Galactic Kids Next Door will never surrender to any adults!" added Nigel.

"Pity" replied Count Dooku, "the Galactic Youth could have been brought help."

"It's a shame I have to get rid of your organization as well" said Darth Sidious as he then vanished.

The Battledroids then were ordered by Count Dooku to take down the two operatives. Chad and Nigel ended up dodging the oncoming lasers from the Battledroids, and ending up hiding around the escape pods.

"Search the area" said Count Dooku.

"Roger, roger" said the Battledroid.

As the Battledroids continued to search the area, Nigel along with Chad ended up heading into an escape pod and closed the hatch.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here" said Nigel.

"What does it look like I'm doing" said Chad as he was playing around with the wires of the escape pod, "ha, got it!"

The escape pod ended up leaving its platform to which the Battledroids then began to notice it.

"Sir, they're leaving in the escape pod, they must have snuck around us" said the Battledroid.

"Let them go" said Count Dooku, "I have a feeling we'll meet them again soon enough."

After a few hours of the rescue, Nigel along with Chad soon ended up heading back to Number Infinity to give their report.

"Very disturbing, Count Dooku may actually be a graver threat than we ever thought" said Number Infinity, "though I'd have to say a good job on rescuing those other Galactic Kids Next Door members from his grasp."

"All in a day's work" laughed Nigel.

As the scene ends from there, the scene switches to Count Dooku having a private meeting with Darth Sidious.

"This Galactic Kids Next Door sounds like it could become a graver threat than the Republic or the Jedi could ever become" said Darth Sidious toward Count Dooku.

"I know my master, but how can we ensure that every youth is a member?" asked Count Dooku.

"For the time being, rest on this" said Darth Sidious as the hologram faded.

As Count Dooku prepared to do just that, he had to ponder for quite awhile to come up with a plan for a new scheme.


End file.
